Weasley Red, Bubblegum Pink
by audi katia
Summary: For years to come, Charlie would feel guilty that he felt worse at Tonks’s funeral than at his own brother’s. :::A glimpse at the friendship of Charlie and Tonks. DH spoilers:::


By the age of twenty-four, Charlie Weasley knew funerals inside and out. Since the end of the war, the young man had attended over twenty funerals.

For years to come, Charlie would feel guilty that he felt worse at Tonks's funeral than at his own brother's. But he could not help the way he felt. Where Fred's funeral had been blurred and fragmented, Tonks's was sharp and vivid in his mind.

At Tonks's funeral, Charlie took in every word said by all those who spoke on behalf of Nymphadora. They spoke of her bravery and her loyalty, and Charlie felt disgusted. They had failed to mention the most important qualities she had.

No one ever spoke of how her favorite color was bubblegum pink. Or how she hated her name. Or how she could not walk for more than five minutes without tripping or knocking something over. Or how when she concentrated, her tongue stuck out slightly.

* * *

Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had Herbology together on Wednesdays first year. Charlie had been talking to his new roommates when he felt a tugging on his Weasley red hair. He turned around to see a heart-shape faced girl with a pretty smile.

"I like this color," she stated bluntly without any form of greeting. Charlie smiled uncertainly at the rash girl, but the smile soon turned incredulous as he watched her brown hair turn fiery. He could only wordlessly gape as she fingered the edges of her newly colored tresses.

"But, how?" Charlie stuttered. The girl threw her head back in a full laugh before responding.

"I'm just that good," she winked. Then she sauntered off into the greenhouse where she promptly fell on her bum.

* * *

Charlie found Tonks at the edge of the lake, calling out to the Giant Squid. He laughed to himself and made his way over to her.

"I don't think it'll hear you," he teased, pulling a lock of her hair (it was spunky and black today).

"Wotcher, Charlie!" Tonks greeted him before turning her attention back to the lake. "Anyway, I've been trying to get the Giant Squid to look at me for seven years. I only have a few months left."

"Why do you want to see it so badly?" Charlie questioned. Tonks shrugged cheerfully.

"I want to see what color it is," she grinned at Charlie. With a pained expression on her face, she turned her hair and eyes sea green. "Maybe something like this?"

Charlie laughed and Tonks took that as a suitable answer. She plopped down on the grass and patted the ground next to her, inviting Charlie to sit as well.

Charlie wanted nothing more than to sit with her and act as though they had all the time in the world together. But he had come to talk to Tonks for a reason and could not pretend as though their lives stopped moving.

"I'm off to Romania," Charlie told Tonks, bracing himself for her response.

"Yeah, I figured as much," she spoke slowly. After a pause, she looked up amused at Charlie. "Oliver Wood might never forgive you for giving up Quidditch."

Laughing, Charlie sat next to Tonks and allowed the sunlight wash over him. After a few moments silence, Tonks spoke.

"Professional metamorphmagus."

"Hmm?" Charlie said, half interestedly. Sunlight gleamed orange through his eyelids and then turned black. He opened his eyes to see Tonks leaning over him, blocking out the sun's rays.

"That's what I want to do," she spoke in an exasperated tone. Hands on hips and eyes bright, Tonks stared down at him.

"Is that even an occupation?" Charlie half teased, provoking Tonks. She gave an exaggerated sigh and then flopped on the ground, groaning.

"You sound just like my mother!"

* * *

"Oi, Weasley! What are you doing?"

Charlie looked away from the lens of the camera and over towards the sound of his name. Kenneth was standing there, looking curiously at the camera Charlie pointed towards the dragons.

"Just taking pictures, boss," Charlie answered sheepishly. "For my friend back in England."

Kenneth blinked rapidly before bellowing, "This isn't social time! We've got dragons to deal with! Fire doesn't stop for anyone!" With a dramatic flourish of his wand, he sent a gust of water towards a small fire that had erupted without Charlie's notice. With an even more dramatic turn on his heel, he left the courtyard.

Charlie waited until Kenneth had completely disappeared before taking more pictures. The Russian Rouge was the perfect shade of crimson. Tonks would love the photographs.

For a moment, Charlie amused himself with the thought of Tonks with crimson eyebrows. Maybe, the next time he saw her, she would show him.

* * *

Charlie forced hysteria out of his veins. She had been a mother. She had been a wife. She had been his friend. She had been his age. She had been the liveliest person he had ever met.

And she was dead.

* * *

Well, not my best, I'll admit. But I adore Charlie and I think that he and Tonks would have been great friends at Hogwarts. I hope this came as a good way to illustrate their friendship and the loss of Tonks.


End file.
